zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Good Feelings Just Don't Last
All that has stopped me from goal have finally ceased. Why can't I accept some form of relief?... "Ty! Why aren't you thrilled? This war is over! We've won!" Cassy excitedly says to me. "No, it's no. We haven't defeated whats left of the HCA." I tonelessly reply. "But we've taken out Link, Zelda and Selene! In one night! And you've got the triforce in your possession! All of it! Come now, you have to be happy. Besides, the people here are all very thrilled and excited. They're even so far as happy to throw a big festival! I think you should go find your self a date and enjoy the city Ty. I've gotta go real quick, but when I get back, you better be glad to see Natalie again." Cassy commands. " My mind drifted off to the sky. Without knowing of my actions or her words, I nod. When I finally come back to reality, I notice I've been nodding to no one for about a hour... Courting: Take 1 "Son of a bitch. Julie, definitely out. Andrea, can't spell her name without a OUT. Hmm... Ellie?" I say to my self as I walk down the hall. "What about me?" Ellie calls from a room. I stop and look to my left. Ellie had heard me call out her name from this room? Oh yeah, she's like the maid now... kinky, but oh so very awkward. "Oh, umm... would you like to go to the festival happening today?" I ask. "I'd love to Ty!" She replies, turns and smiles. "Oh, great! Well then we-" "-If I wasn't already going with Chris." She opens her eyes and frowns. I sit there and stare with a blank face. Damn. It. Courting: Take 2 "Okay, Ellie is a no. What about Jocelyn?" I spoke to myself. And surely there the devil lie. "What about me?" She responds loud and angrily. "OH! Well... would you wanna go to the festival with me?" I say with a big smile. Jocelyn stares blank at me. Then looks to her left as if signalling me to look that way as well. So I do and what do I see? Andrea with Sal. She looks back at me. I realize she's taking both of them so I slowly back up a few steps to turn around pretend it never happened. Festival Begins So now there is officially no one left that I can truly think of, I decide to go into town. Everyone is so cheery and excited. I can't but help feel the same. My main threats are to an end, I have the triforce and I things here have truly risen above perfection. I look at the sky and watch the sun lower to finally give the sky a smooth, creamy orange look. I head out of town for a bit to the mountain where me and Julie went to have lunch. I go to the highest point of it to find a lonesome tree. I look at the tree and my smile disappears. I walk up to the tree to find "Ty and Julie" carved in a heart on it. I sit down and look at the sun go down. I close my eyes and let the light from the sky drain from my eyelids. When I open them, I know what must be done. I head to town and into festival. I look for Julie but she's missing. I play a couple of games and have fun with Septro and Luna. Time goes on and everyone suddenly begins shifting to the Colosseum for the ending performance. As soon as I get in I notice that Julie is right by Ellie. As soon as Ellie catches me starring, she begins waving to me to come sit by her in the middle of her and Julie. So I march my way up there. I look to see that not many people are here but then a wave pours in. Septro, Luna and Stallord then come and sit a row beneath us. After about 15 more minutes of people coming in the performance begins. Its a display of excellence! I wasn't aware that my men could perform such techniques with the sword. They truly are skilled. The final presentation was to begin. Stallord and Septro get up and make their way to the center. They begin with a quick sword fight. It erupted in to using magic attacks. Stallord caught Septro off guard and went for the finish. Stallords rocketed up to the sky with dark energy swirling around him. At a point in the air he just drills back down to finish Septro. Stallord's blade plummets to the ground right by Septro and sand puffs up to create a dust cloud. As the cloud spreads through out the Colosseum and all sights are darkened, a deafening, horrific, high pitch scream bled everyone's ears. It sounded like a animal being brutally murdered. Ellie my hand tight... And so did Julie... The scream lasted for a minute. When it was over, the cloud had cleared. Stallord and Septro revealed to be okay. They looked at me and I looked at them. Then suddenly everyone panics and runs out screaming. We move as well, with me still holding their hands. The exit suddenly becomes full and stops. No more panicking, just silence. I push through with the girls, Stallord and Septro. We get to the front and a sight so dreadful reached my eyes. Cassy standing with blood on her. Her eyes so shocked yet lifeless. She's trembling. I look lower to see another girl on the floor huddled in a ball, trembling, cover in blood. Cassy then falls down to reveal a lone woman. She's cadaverous and pale. Her skin looked melted on to her bone. Her eyes looked like mine. As soon as Cassy fell on top of the other girl, the scene changed. I was on a floating dirt platform that was trapped inside a red hurricane as what looked like sky and energy swirled and whipped. I look to my left and right to reveal I'm alone. I grab my blade and begin to unsheathe when the woman screamed again. She then picked up and blasted at me. Just as I pulled my blade fully out was going to hack at her, everything went black. And I all I heard left was... "Mother's home dear." ... my eyes lifted open just barely and I realized... I'm sinking to the bottom of the ocean...